


Jailbird

by halseys



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prison AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseys/pseuds/halseys
Summary: Robert has a new cellmate.. Aaron Dingle. This is a series of short works revolving around Robert & Aaron, not a full fic.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, they don't knew each other here

"What? Jonas no, I don't have cell mates." Robert protested, almost growling at his intruders.  
"Sorry Rob, orders from the boss. Mr White hasn't put any money for your commissary for three weeks now." The guard informs him.  
"He will- I'll call him tonight."  
"Well then you're gonna just have to put up with this one," he motions his head toward the man with the blue eyes, "just for the night." He settles, pushing the younger man into the cell before locking the door behind him with a harsh slam. Aaron watches as the pretty blonde just stares at him, as if sizing him up.  
"Aaron." He announces in greeting, throwing his couple of possessions onto the bottom bunk.  
"Why you in here then?" The man asks without introducing himself as he leans back on his bed, making himself comfortable with his hands rested behind his head and stretching his legs out wide as if marking his territory.  
"GBH." He mumbles, sitting on his own bed, away from the gaze of the man. "Why are you in here.." He trails off as if waiting for a name.  
"Robert. And that's none of your business." He snarls, getting back on his bunk and turns away from his new cell mate. 

•••

"Lawrence! Do not do this to me," Aaron could see Robert seething on the phone, "you need to put that money in for me or they are going to start treating me like they treat everyone else!" He cried, "I already have a cellmate." Aaron could hear a voice on the other end but couldn't make out the words being spoken. "I don't care, Lawrence, put that money in my commissary or I'll never get down on my knees for you again." He threatens, Aaron almost let out a laugh, of course this guy had a bloody sugar daddy helping him out. "Ugh, what will it take to get that money by tomorrow?!" He ruffles his hand through his hair in clear frustration. "What? I can't do that now," he darts his eyes around the room before whispering into the phone, "I'll call you from my cell later, we can finish this conversation then." He slams the phone back onto the hook and storms away, not even glancing at Aaron as he disappeared back to their cell.

•••

Aaron watched Robert fish out the cell phone from a gap in the wall behind his bed. He widened his eyes - that was not allowed! How was Robert getting away with that? Aaron had turned into his bed; away from the older man. He heard Robert letting out a heavy sigh before hearing a faint dial tone.  
"Hello?" Robert was whispering, Aaron guess he'd thought he was asleep. This time Aaron could clearly hear the voice on the other end - definitely a man, and an older one for sure by the deep tone in his voice.  
"You've called to finish our conversation?"  
"Yes," Roberts tone changed from usual, now it sounded sensual and soft like silk dripping from his mouth, "what do you want tonight?" He could hear the other voice shudder at his tone through the line.  
"Slow, like last time."  
"Okay, anything for you. Are you lying down in bed?"  
"Yes."  
"Naked?"  
"Not yet."  
"Then you'd better get naked for me..." Aaron hears a shuffle on the other end of the line before Robert continues, "Imagine I'm on top of you, I'm kissing your neck first, exactly the way you like it, stroking my hand over your nipples - they're getting hard just at my touch. And I'll kiss down, over your chest, down your stomach..." Robert lets out a little whine of satisfaction, but Aaron suspects that is for show rather than his actual pleasure. "I'll grip my hands on your legs and kiss and suck your inner thighs, I'll make you beg for it - like I did last time, do you remember?"  
"Yes, fuck. I remember." The man moans. Aaron could feel himself getting hot under the covers, his cock twitching at Roberts words, it had been a while since it had last seen some action.  
"Then I'll take your fat leaking cock in my mouth, and suck. You know I love to taste you."  
Aaron lets out a low groan, his hand reaching for his waistband, wondering if he could get away with it while Robert is distracted with his man. He bites down on his bottom lip to stop himself letting out a moan.  
"Are you gonna come for me? You know I don't like being kept waiting." Robert teases, his voice sounding like heaven.  
"Yes," the voice growls, Aaron can tell the man is on the edge. He gives into temptation and slips his hand around his own - already leaking - cock and begins stroking himself to the sweet sound of Roberts voice.  
"Baby are you coming?" Robert asks, "I want to hear you say my name."  
"Ah, Robert." Aaron can hear the man groan as he comes, "do you think you could persuade the guard to allow us another private visit when I come next? I want to see you properly again." The man almost sounds like he is begging, clearly he's completely gone for Robert.  
"If the money is in for my commissary by tomorrow, I'm sure I could find a way."  
"It will be there, Robert."  
"Then I'll see you next week. I'll call you, Lawrence." And with that he hangs up the call, and shuffles to place the phone back in its hiding place. Aaron pauses in the silence, although it almost hurts how much his cock is throbbing, waiting for him to come. "Please continue Aaron, don't stop on my behalf." Aaron blushes as he hears Robert speaking, he'd thought he'd been so quiet! "go on, come to the sound of my voice, its obviously doing it for you," he can tell from his cocky tone that Robert is grinning. Aaron decides just to let him have his victory and tugs himself a few more times before letting out a moan and coming over his hand. "You know, if you're still my cellmate by next week, tell me and I'm sure we could come to an agreement that would please us both." He speaks before settling down to sleep, but Aaron could barely think of sleep as he replayed the gorgeous mans words, his hand still a little sticky.


	2. Warm Mouth

“Mum. I think I’m somebody’s prison wife.” Aaron gulps.

“Oh, that’s nice sweetie,” Chas says in her honeysuckle voice, before fully accepting the statement. Her face contorting as she starts looking around the hall, “Wait.. Is it nice?”

“It’s kind of nice. He looks out for me, I guess that is what is important. I need someone like that if I’m going to be here for a while,” Aaron sighs.

“You aren’t even supposed to be here, Aaron.” She reminds him. “We will get you out,” Aaron just shrugs, he’d began to resign himself to being stuck in this hell hole forever,

“So, who is he?”

 

+++

 

“You promised you would bring her!” Robert shouts, barely caring that he was drawing attention to himself, as officers kept their eyes trained on him, ready for action if he kicked off.

“It’s not good for a child to see their father in prison.” Chrissie states, arms crossed on her chest,

“That’s not fair, you said that you would, she is my baby too.” He all but growls, “She keeps me going while I’m in here,” he confesses quietly.

“You should have thought about her before you almost killed those people.” She spits, “I don’t think I should come here anymore either.”

“No, please, you can’t leave me like this; we can be a family again once I’m out.”

“And how long is that going to be? You’ve got 15 years left on your sentence. She’ll be 18 when you come out, do you really think she is going to be interested in seeing you?”

“You don’t think I have already thought about this stuff?” Robert felt tears come to his eyes, but blinked them back, he’d made a reputation for himself in here and if one of his fellow inmates caught him crying, he would be destroyed, “there is someone else isn’t there, Chrissie?” he asks, a little afraid of the response. Chrissie bites her lip, before slowly nodding her head,

“He’s lovely. Ella loves him, he takes good care of her – of us. Besides, it seems you do too.” Chrissie points to his neck, where a litter of hickeys are flush against pale skin.

"It's not the same as coming home to you!"

"You aren't coming home to me, Robert. Not now... and not ever."

 

+++

 

“Robert? Is everything okay?”

“Leave me the fuck alone.” He spits, as Aaron watches Robert's hands curl up into fists, a harsh look plastered on his face.

“Maybe I can help…” Aaron reaches to put his hand on the older boy’s forearm, but Robert just flinches away from the touch, “please?” The brown haired boy asks, biting his bottom lip; the small feeling of fear returning to his mind, afraid of what Robert could do if he pushed him too far.

“Do you think we’re friends or something? You’re nothing but a warm mouth to fuck for me.” His voice is cold, which matches the glare in his eyes. Aaron can’t help the sting in his chest at those words, his mind wandering to just last night when Robert wrapped his arms around him and held on tight, not allowing him to leave the bunk, even after he’d gotten what he wanted, the ghost of a smile he could feel when he kissed him, and the feel of his fingertips tracing patterns on his scarred chest. This Robert was a million miles away from the man he embraced last night.


	3. Chapter 3

When Robert walked into that visitor centre, he felt like he’d seen a ghost. The image of pale skin, and blue eyes made his heart skip a beat. That God damn beautiful smile etched on the boy’s face as he approached, jumping from his seat and into Michaels arms. A loud cough from the guard warned them apart.

“Rob,” the boy breathed out his name but it felt almost foreign to his ears, “I’ve missed you.” He confesses as they take a seat at the table. Robert could feel his hands trembling, unable to believe the other man was sitting right in front of him. Words were caught in his throat, as a rip tide of feelings flowed through him, he felt happiness to see his lover again, then anger that he’d not contacted him in the year since he’d been out of prison.. and a strange sense of guilt as he looked around the hall and glanced upon Aaron, the blue orbs staring right back at him, then looking at Michael’s visitor, a knowing expression on his face. Aaron knew this was Connor, he didn’t need to be told, the image Robert had told him was spot on. Robert swallowed, turning his attention away from his current lover to his former love.

“It’s been a year,” is all Robert can muster, why hadn’t he made contact sooner? A guilty look appeared on Connor's face.

“I know, I’m so sorry. I wrote so many letters, and got in my car so many times to drive here but I just couldn’t until today.” Connor paused, Robert giving him a slow nod to encourage him to continue, “I promised you that I would see you once I got out and I regret that it took me this long, but you have to realise that waiting for someone for so many years is a big commitment and I needed time to think."

"I didn’t ask you to wait for me, Con.” Robert mumbles.

"You sort of did Rob, you still wanted to see me, and I knew if I kept coming I’d never stop.” He confesses, pushing his hand to the middle of the table, offering. Robert slides his hand over, just so their fingers were brushing.

“So why now?” He has to ask, why was Connor ready to see him now?

“I met someone.” Connor grabs his hand tighter so he couldn’t let go, “I have to have your blessing before I can be with him.”

“Why do you need my blessing? You seem to have already made up your mind.” Robert scoffs, yanking his hand out of Connor's tight grip.

“Because,” Connor's voice gets quiet, almost into a whisper “I still love you, and I will wait if you want me to, so I need your permission to move on. If you’re willing to let me go.”Robert can’t help but take a glance at Aaron, who is now deep in conversation with his mother, he looks so damn sad and Robert prays it’s not because Connor is sitting there. Robert turns his gaze back to Connor and begins to remember why he adored this boy when they shared their cell together; his smile which was always so bright and dazzling, his soft skin and his hands, oh god, his hands, the way they used to trace patterns on his arms and tummy. He remembered all the nights they spent talking about the world, about girls, boys and families, about the stars and the sun, all the times they fucked. When the fucking turned into love making. As embarrassing and cliche as it was, Robert just loved Connor's heart, and the younger man deserved all the love in the world even if Robert couldn’t give it to him, maybe this other man could.

“I still love you too.” He let out a soft sigh, “So I have to let you go, don’t I? Just make sure you’re happy, that’s all that matters. And I have to tell you that I am so proud you haven’t come back in here.” Robert could see a flood of relief take over Connor's features.

“Thank you, Rob. I really needed to hear that.” He smiled softly. “That’s all I want for you too, you know that don’t you? It probably seems impossible in here now but I want you to be happy.” Robert just hums in response, “I can see the hickey.” Connor states bluntly. Robert quickly touches the skin of his neck, knowing where Aaron sucked red marks into his skin last night. He can’t help but blush (only a little though, he is still Robert Sugden, even if he does kind of turn to mush when he is around Connor). “Inmate or Officer?” He quizzes, it’s pretty well known what some inmates can get up to in order to get special treatment from the guards.

“Inmate…” Robert feels a little awkward discussing current lovers with the person he would have considered the love of his life.

“I’m guessing it’s the hunk who keeps watching us.” Connor looks slightly to his left were Aaron sits.

“Maybe.” Robert teases, but a slow smile drops onto his lips which tells Connor he’s definitely right. The end of visiting bell rings, and Robert wishes Connor didn’t have to go, he’d probably have be happy to sit and just look at the other boy for a couple of hours, maybe just until the ache in his heart went away.

"I guess this is goodbye then.” Connor keeps his eyes glued to the floor.

"Maybe it could just be goodbye for now? I’d like you to visit me, whenever you feel like it. No pressure?” Robert hopes.

“Yes! Yes of course,” He enthuses, before wrapping his arms around the other boy. Before Robert can turn to return to his cell he feels a soft set of lips attach to his, it’s only for two or three seconds when Connor pulls back, a little smile on his lips. “bye, for now.” Robert cannot form a reply before he is being escorted out of the visitors room but he can feel the weight of sad blue eyes watching.

•

The cell is quiet when Robert returns. Aaron is sat up on his bed, reading. The younger man doesn’t even make attempt at eye contact as Robert strolls in.

“Hey.” Robert speaks up first, knowing full well the other man was trying to ignore him, and couldn’t help but wonder if this was about the kiss he had with Connor. Aaron only mumbled as a response, and Robert furrowed his eyebrows. “Aaron.”

“I don’t want to fuck right now, okay? I get that your boyfriend kissing you probably got you all hot and bothered but I’m not in the mood.” He spoke through gritted teeth. The older man could barely believe blue eyes was standing up to him, it was kind of sexy.

“I wasn’t trying-” Robert started but Aaron just turns his back to him and continues to read, “fine, if you’re gonna be an arsehole, I won’t bother.” He storms out, in aim of the games room.

Once Robert left, Aaron couldn’t even concentrate on his book, instead just slamming it down on his bed side table with a thud.


End file.
